<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New York by naturallesbain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782537">New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain'>naturallesbain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dallas went to the pool and Pony saw his scars, Like-, Other, Ponyboy is curious, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a point in Tulsa where Dally didn't have any visible scars, so everyone assumed he got lucky in fights. He went swimming once with the gang and Soda had to pinch Ponyboy to stop him from commenting"-Anon on tumblr! (naturallesbian)</p><p>Like or comment if you liked the story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gang was all lounging about on a hot summer day, the fan droning on in the background, but not doing much as to cool the seven boys in the room. It was almost one hundred degrees outside, and because of that, all of the pools were overcrowded, leaving nothing for the seven greasers to do. </p><p>Darrel sat in his armchair and thought about what his options were. Most of the gang was panting already, and a few had already taken their shirts off -Steve and Soda- and one had refused to even get out of his jacket -Johnny-, so his options were limited. He thought about what he would do in his childhood, how his parents would run and around and chase him and his brothers with the hose, but the hose had stopped working years ago. He thought back to the time when his dad would spend alone time with him, out of the house, away from his friends and brothers, just him and his dad. </p><p>And just like that, he had it. </p><p>There was a lake about thirty minutes away with a cliff that wasn't super high and the lake was mostly clay and dirt so there wasn't a worry for anyone hurting themselves. </p><p>"I've got an idea, everyone gets swimsuits and I'll pack up the truck," Darry said as he stood up to go pack food. The boys all followed his lead, changing and collecting swimsuits or some running to their house to get theirs. </p><p>Within ten minutes, everyone was loaded into Two-Bits and Darry's cars, Two-Bit following Darry as he pulled out the driveway and headed off into the direction of the lake. </p><p>____</p><p>Once they got to the lake, they all set up their towels on the shore and ran into the water, the coolness of it hitting them first. </p><p>Dallas was the only one who came fully clothed, but he had decided now that that was a bad idea since he was soon overheating. He was now fully stripped and quickly hopped into the water, his burning skin cooling. </p><p>As Dallas swam around and attempted to dunk Darry, Pony had noticed all the scars on Dallas's back and torso, the pink lines crossing over each other at points. </p><p>Ponyboy had been snapped out of his thoughts by Soda pinches him, Pony pulling his arm away from where he pinched him. </p><p>"Don't say anything," Soda warned. Pony nodded and let himself enjoy the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>